


Mention Wives

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Scowling, James Eastman approached Charles Croydon in the latter's home. The vampire. His father.





	Mention Wives

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Scowling, James Eastman approached Charles Croydon in the latter's home. The vampire. His father. A stake was concealed in a jacket. James knew everything about Charles. Murders. His wife. 

''Your wife was executed in Salem centuries ago,'' James said before Charles tensed and frowned. 

The vampire never viewed the stake.

 

THE END


End file.
